1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an X-ray detectable adhesive bandage and a method of manufacturing an X-ray detectable adhesive bandage. More specifically, the invention relates to an X-ray detectable adhesive bandage detectable with high accuracy by an X-ray inspection apparatus, and to a method of manufacturing such an X-ray detectable adhesive bandage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, there are proposed adhesive bandages that are detectable by a metal detector in case they are accidentally placed in food products or other products.
More specifically, as shown in FIG. 8A, a first-aid adhesive bandage 110 includes a pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet 102, an aluminum foil 105 and a pad 103 which are provided on the pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet 102, wherein the aluminum foil 105 is interposed between the pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet 102 and the pad 103 (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
There are also proposed an X-ray detectable material-bearing fabric and an X-ray detectable adhesive bandage, which are detectable with high accuracy, and a method of manufacturing such an X-ray detectable adhesive bandage (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
More specifically, as shown in FIG. 8B, an X-ray detectable adhesive bandage 230 includes a pressure-sensitive adhesive protective member 216 including a backing 214 and a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer 212; and an absorbent pad 220 provided on a predetermined part of the pressure-sensitive adhesive protective member 216, wherein the absorbent pad 220 includes an X-ray detectable material-bearing fabric 206 composed of a fabric 210 (210a, 210b), a cover material 204, and X-ray detectable materials 202 arranged at predetermined intervals and entirely or partially covered with the cover material 204.